


your name hurts

by quirkynugget



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Married Couple, Partner Betrayal, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirkynugget/pseuds/quirkynugget
Summary: Chloe enters the bedroom in her usual cheery tone to tell her wife something, yet the sight she's greeted with hurts her in more ways than one. Will she forgive Beca for what she walked in on or will this whole thing end in divorce and broken hearts?
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 35
Kudos: 44





	1. you normally smell like bubblegum

You’d think after 10 years of eating the same pussy, Beca would be able to notice the difference between her wife’s and someone else’s, right?

Well, then you’d wonder what she was doing right now with her head between someone else’s legs. In her defence, she thinks this woman is Chloe. And why? Because this other woman is the image of her wife. Same beautiful red hair. Same ocean blue eyes. Same facial features. Everything. She’s like a clone copy of Chloe. And why is that? Because right now the woman’s legs that Beca’s head is comfortably buried between, is Darla Beane. Her wife’s twin sister.

The small woman did wonder why the pussy tasted a little different. Since she’d been eating Chloe’s for years, she’d memorised exactly how her lover’s pussy tasted. In all situations. Yet this one, there was something different about it and the brunette couldn’t put her finger on why. And instead of stopping at any signs of a red flag like this one, she happily continued to lick the redhead like a lollipop.

“ _Have you started using a new body wash, baby? You normally smell like bubblegum._ ” Beca hummed in curiosity as she licked the strangely unfamiliar, wet folds. Curious as to why the snack between her wife’s legs smelt weirdly of coconut. The redhead had been distinctly using the same brand and scent of body wash for years. Ever since she found out that Beca had a weakness for the sweet and distinguished smell of Chloe Beale. Not thinking anymore of it and just figured maybe her wife changed her normal brand, or rather scent, of shower gel to something different. It didn’t even cross her mind that this wasn’t Chloe. Despite the difference in scent between the redhead’s legs. Not once did she think the reason the pussy tasted different to ‘normal’ was that it wasn’t actually the pussy she’d been eating out on a regular basis for the past decade. She knows what the older woman looks like and she knows it was her wife that started kissing her and wanting to play. But in actual fact, it literally wasn’t Chloe.

“ _Uh huh!_ ” The other woman simply agreed. Deciding it would be a bad idea to use her voice right now since her accent was very different to Chloe’s own. Beca would then realise then that it wasn’t her wife’s pussy she was eating. It felt so wrong fucking her sister’s wife, yet at the same time, Darla really didn’t care. At least not right now anyway. All she was focused on was the feel of the brunette’s tongue licking at her folds. Small hums of moans in approval and gasps of breath were made involuntarily from the other redhead. Indulging herself in focusing on what was going on between her legs as her orgasm began to build in the pit of her stomach. “ _Mmm!_ ” Darla mumbled enjoying the feeling of the other woman’s tongue licking her pussy.

“ _Well, either way you still taste really good. I could stay like this forever, eating you for the rest of my life_ ” Beca mumbled as she paused her movements. Hiking up a leg over her shoulder and using her hands to pull open the other woman’s pussy more. Granting her more access to the delicious cunt. Poking her tongue inside Darla’s hole. Smirking against the lips as she felt hands grab at her hair and hold her in place between the woman’s legs.

“ _Hmm, mmm!_ ” Darla groaned as she arched her back off the bed. Hands tangled in Beca’s soft hair. Hips thrusting up slightly to meet the younger woman’s face. Desperate for the small woman with the talented tongue to make her cum. Her clit throbbing in excitement at how dangerous all this felt. To have her sister’s wife between her legs when at any second Chloe could totally walk in the room and catch them turned Darla on more than you’d think. That’s the way she was, relentless and destroying. Not giving a single fuck who she hurt along the way in her quest for constant orgasms. A smirk creeping across her face as she wondered why she hadn’t done this sooner than now. It’s not like she didn’t constantly think about seducing the small woman.

The brunette was a little curious as to why her wife wasn’t making any comments like usual. Normally the redhead would have cried out several things by now. A mix of Beca’s name and curse words. Always enjoying being so vocal during sex rather than just the current stream of moans slipping from between her lips. Pushing the thought to the back of her head she moved up slightly to wrap her lips around Darla’s clit. Still thinking it was her wife. Not even glancing up at the woman above to watch her orgasm face sparked anything from the small woman. Despite the fact the woman she was ravishing wasn’t very vocal. Eyes fixated on the redhead’s perfect face.

“ _Hey, Becs! Aubrey called and asked if we c-_ “ The familiar sound of Chloe’s voice echoed around the room. Hitting her wife’s eardrums like a truck. Horrified at what she’d just been greeted with in her bedroom. Flicking the light on to talk to her wife, only to find the small woman with her head between her sister’s legs. “ _What the fuck!?_ ” The redhead snapped as she watched Beca shoot up at the sound of her voice. A knot in the pit of her stomach as her eyes fell over to look at her sister. Darla didn’t even look fazed by what Chloe had just walked in on. Simply tugging the blanket back over her body.

“ _Oh my, god!_ ” Beca exhaled and scurried over to her wife. Sheepishly grabbing the redhead’s hands. “ _Shit, Chlo! I didn’t know it was your sister. I thought it was you. She came over to me and just started kissing me. It got pretty heated and I just thought it was you._ ” The brunette rambled. Trying to explain herself as she looked over her shoulder at Darla. Cursing herself for not taking the signs seriously when she felt like it wasn’t Chloe. “ _Fuck! I’m sorry, baby. Please. Please don’t hate me._ ” Beca begged her wife. Her heart breaking as she looked into Chloe’s glossy eyes.

Pulling her hands away from the small woman, Chloe glanced back to her sister. Pure anger and hurt in her eyes. As well as the tears threatening to fall down her cheeks at any second. “ _I never should’ve allowed you back into my life!_ ” Chloe mumbled, her voice barley above a whisper. A sense of weakness to her tone. Trying so hard not to show that she was crumbling inside right now. “ _Just because, you screwed your own life up, doesn’t mean you get to destroy mine! Wasn’t it enough that you ruined my first relationship with the first person I ever truly loved, you thought you had to do it all over again when I finally found happiness after everything I’ve been through?_ ” The redhead questioned, more so rhetorically. She didn’t want an answer. Because everything that came out of Darla’s mouth was a lie.

“ _I_ _-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you like this. I thought you wouldn’t find out and it would be my little secret._ ” Darla responded, an obvious lie. She was a compulsive liar. As if coaxing your sister’s wife to fuck you was something normal. There was zero emotion shown on her face.

" _I_ _want you out. Both of you! I don’t need this stress._ ” Chloe calmly managed to speak out. A hand placed against her stomach in protection. She was 8 weeks pregnant with their first baby. A few stray tears rolled down her cheeks. Furiously wiping them away with her other hand.

“ _What? Me? But she tricked me!_ ” Beca huffed, eyebrows knitting together as her head snapped back to her wife. Slowly approaching the redhead cautiously. “ _Baby, please. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to fuck up. It was stupid of me. I should’ve realised._ ” The brunette softly spoke as she reached a hand out to place against Chloe’s arm. Feeling like something poked her heart as her wife snatched her arm away just as quick. “ _Please, Chlo. Don’t throw me out. I’m not the bad guy here._ ” Beca pleaded, placing a hand on her wife’s stomach.

Tears ran down Chloe’s cheeks. Part of her didn’t want to throw her wife out. After all, this was all Darla’s fault. Yet at the same time, she believed Beca deserved to be taught a lesson. The brunette should’ve known. “ _Get out! Both of you. I won’t say it again! Or I’m going outside and screaming. I’ll call the cops if I need to, just get out of my sight! I can’t even look at you._ ” The redhead snapped, raising her voice a little to sound firmer with her words. Not wanting to get angry and cause unwanted stress to their unborn baby.

 _Stupid, Chloe. Always giving people second chances. Always seeing the good in people and overlooking the bad._ The pregnant woman thought to herself. Closing her eyes for a moment and taking a deep breath. Feeling annoyed that she couldn’t hear any movement around the room. Knowing neither of them had moved and left her alone. Feeling the anger build up in the pit of her stomach, she was ready to flip her lid. Eyes widening as she took a breath, wanting to scream at the pair of them to get out. However, a sharp pain shot to her left rib and caused her to stumble on her words. Leaning over in pain. Hand shooting to the spot it hurt. " _Fuck!_ ” She puffed out as tears freely flowed down her cheeks.

“ _Baby! Oh my, god. What’s wrong? What happened?_ ” Beca quickly rushed to he wife’s side. Wrapping an arm around the older woman’s body and holding her up, firmly and protectively. Despite the redhead trying her hardest to get out of her grasp. “ _Fight all you want, I’m not going anywhere. Do I need to call an ambulance?_ ” The brunette softly spoke to Chloe. Eyes glancing to Darla, who’d sat up with the sheet covering her body to look at what was happening with her sister. Rolling her eyes Beca brought her attention back to her wife.

“ _I_ _want Aubrey. Call Aubrey!_ ” Chloe snapped harshly. Fearing something was wrong with the baby. She’d heard all sorts of things could be the cause of shooting pains and none of them were good. “ _Now!_ ” She growled at her wife, pushing the brunette away from her body as she fell to her knees on the floor. Crying out as she felt wetness between her legs. Looking down at her lap as she watched her light grey joggers begin to turn dark red colour at the crotch as the blood seeped through.

“ _Fuck! No! This can’t be happening right now!_ ” Chloe cried out, tears streaming down her face as she took deep breaths to try and calm herself down. Reaching in her pocket to call her best friend. Throwing the device at her wife once it started calling. Crying out in pain as she realised something wasn’t quite right. Scared she was losing the baby.

“ _Get the fuck away from me! Don’t you dare touch me. I never want to see your face again. I swear if you’ve made me lose my baby, I’ll fucking kill you._ ” Chloe snapped with gritted teeth to Darla as she felt the woman kneel down beside her and stroke her back. Fury building up inside her veins as she pushed her sister away. “ _I can’t do this. I can’t lose another baby._ ” The redhead screamed out as she felt the pain in her rib intensify. Crying her heart out as she sniffed back her sobs.

“ _You’re gonna be ok, pumpkin. I promise. Mommy won’t let anything happen to you, ok? My precious little love bug._ ” She choked out between sobs as she spoke to her baby. A hand rubbing over her stomach. Taking a deep breath to try and calm herself down from the crying and the erratic breathing. Yet instead, by doing so it only caused her to pass out in a heap on the floor.

“ _Oh fuck!_ ” Beca cursed as she rushed to her wife’s side, praying the redhead was still breathing as she started to panic. “ _Shit! Aubrey, Chloe’s bleeding. As in like, y’know and she’s just passed out and I’m scared. Fuck! This is all my fault. Can you come over? She was asking for you. I need to call an ambulance._ ” The brunette begged the blonde down the phone as soon as she heard the call connect. “ _Chlo? Baby? Can you hear me?_ ” The small woman called to the redhead, a sickly feeling building up in the pit of her stomach at the concern of her wife and the baby. “ _Fuck sake!_ ” She cursed and hit the palm of her hand against her forehead in frustration.

Not knowing her sister was pregnant, the other redhead felt sick at the thought of causing her sister so much pain. Guilt building up in her stomach as she looked at Chloe lay unconscious on the floor. “ _I’ve called an ambulance. They’re on their way._ ” Darla mumbled as she watched Beca hang up the call after hearing a response from Aubrey to say she’d be there in five. The other woman literally lived round the corner and soon enough she was knocking on the front door. Darla bit her lip and went down to answer. Luckily, she’d redressed. “ _She’s upstairs!_ ” The redhead announced and scurried off out of the house. Running as fast as she could away from the mess inside.

Aubrey frowned and closed the door behind herself. Rushing up the stairs and to where she could hear crying. An angry look on her face as she looked at her best friend lay helplessly on the floor. “ _What the fuck happened, Beca!?_ ” The older woman snapped as the faint sound of a siren could be heard in the distance. Getting louder with each second that ticked by from the clock hung above the bedroom door.

“ _I_ _don’t have time to explain. I’ll tell you later. Or Chloe probably will tell you. Right now, we just need to get her to the hospital!_ ” Beca mumbled as she stroked her wife’s face. Whispering sweet nothings to the unconscious redhead. Fearing for the older woman and her unborn baby’s life. The sound of the doorbell ringing in her ears. Hearing Aubrey rush downstairs to let the paramedics in to get to Chloe. Simply staring at them as she watched them intently as they spoke to Chloe to try and get a response from her and trying to get her onto the stretcher as safely as possible.

What had she done? This was all her fault and she didn’t know what to do to fix it. Right now, she couldn’t even think straight. If anything happened to Chloe or the baby, she’d never forgive herself. Never forgive herself for causing her wife such pain. She fucked up big time. Why was she so stupid? Her heart thumped out of her chest as she watched the paramedics carry Chloe downstairs. Unable to move from her position on the floor. Sinking down on her knees as she finally cracked. Tears streaming down her cheeks and a hand flying to cover her mouth. What the fuck had she done? She wanted the ground to just swallow her up. Now more than ever.

Deciding to let Aubrey go with her wife to the hospital, the brunette took a moment to compose herself. Right now, Chloe didn’t need anymore stress. Of course, she felt sick to her stomach at the thought of hurting the redhead more than just seeing Beca with her head between her sister’s legs. If she was the reason to have caused the older woman to have a miscarriage, she’d kick herself for the rest of her life. Never in her life did she ever want to hurt Chloe like this. Yet here she was feeling guilt wash over her body. How could she have been so stupid?

Finally deciding she needed to get herself to the hospital and make sure the love of her life and unborn baby were ok, Beca finally got up off the floor and pulled on some sweatpants. Heart racing in her chest and thoughts running so crazy around in her mind that she couldn’t even think straight. Bolting down the stairs at lightning speed in and bid to get herself to the hospital in one piece. Something that would prove to be very difficult if she didn’t calm the fuck down. But how could she? She should’ve just bit the bullet and gone with Chloe in the ambulance. However, she knew that if her wife woke up during the ride to the hospital, Beca would be the last person she’d want to see. And for once, no matter how much it pained her to even think it, she felt like she’d done the right thing for once in her life.

Clambering into the car, her shaky hand struggled to put the key in the ignition. Curse words flew around the air in frustration. Now was not the time to be functioning so slowly. Clenching her fist and proceeding to thump it against her forehead. Then tried again with the key situation. Eventually managing to get it right this time. Exhaling a breath she didn’t even know she was holding. Fastening her seatbelt around her body and speeding off to the hospital. Not caring if she was going over the speed limit and sneakily ran through a red light. She had one goal and one goal only. To get her ass to her wife’s bedside and make sure the redhead, along with their unborn little baby, were both ok after what happened not so long ago.


	2. the dreaded ultrasound scan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe's rushed into hospital after collapsing back at the house and she doesn't want to see Beca's face. Insisting she be left alone after what she saw. She's distressed enough as it is without the brunette hanging around like a bad smell. Will everything be ok? Will she forgive her wife for what she walked in on? Is divorce on the cards for the two of them?

Wiping away the tears from pouring down her face, Beca finally plucked up the courage to enter the hospital room. A breath hitching in the back of her throat at the sight of Chloe hooked up to all sorts of machines. Aubrey sat by the redhead’s bedside and holding the younger woman’s hand. “ _H-has she woken yet?_ ” The small woman mumbled out. Her voice barely above a whisper. Playing with the hem of her t-shirt, sheepishly.

“ _No!_ ” The blonde snapped in response. All she wanted to do was yell at Beca and tell her to shove off. Yet, she couldn’t do that. The brunette had every right to be here. Even more so than what she herself had, technically. It was her wife that lay conscious on the bed. Her pregnant wife. “ _What the hell happened, Beca?_ ” Aubrey questioned. Eyes not moving away from Chloe’s face the whole time as they wanted for the redhead to gain consciousness again. Worry bubbling up in the pit of the older woman’s stomach. Praying her best friend and the baby were both ok.

“ _Please, don’t kick off. I already feel fucking awful and stupid for what I did. I fucked up. Big time._ ” The brunette mumbled out as she made her way closer to her wife. Shifting round to the opposite side to where Aubrey sat. Biting down on her bottom lip as she prepared herself to explain what happened. “ _I uh, I kind of uh-_ “ The small woman stuttered and cursed herself inside for being so quiet. She had to own up to what she did. There was no point in lying. If she didn’t tell the blonde, she knew Chloe certainly would, the pair told each other everything. “ _She walked in on me with my head between Darla’s legs._ ” Beca rushed out in a quiet voice. Not wanting to be any louder out of embarrassment. Gritting her teeth as she waited for the older woman to lose her shit. And she fully expected her too. “ _In my defence, I thought it was Chloe. I swear. I didn’t do this on purpose. She came to me and started kissing me. It got heated. I thought for a second she tasted different, but I didn’t think it wasn’t Chloe. Until she walked in and I was mortified._ ” Beca rambled on, glancing over at Aubrey. Trying to read her face for a reaction.

“ _Are you for serious right now?_ ” Aubrey snapped harshly. Her own teeth gritting. Hardly believing what she was hearing right now coming from between Beca’s lips. All her original hatred feelings coming back to her from her senior year at college when she’d first met the small woman. There was something about the brunette from the start that the older woman didn’t like. Yet she’d learned to be more accepting of others and especially since Chloe seemed super smitten the little hermit. “ _You’re her wife, Beca! How the fuck can you not know if someone you’re about to have sex with isn’t her? Were there no red flags at all, even when you were kissing with her? Or are you just plain stupid?_ ” The blonde hissed. Her tone of voice raising with every word and with every second she found herself talking to the small woman. Aubrey’s blood was boiling. Trying to keep herself calm so to not cause a distressed atmosphere in the room for when Chloe woke up. She wanted to hit the younger woman so bad. And that was coming from a woman who was against all forms of violence. But that wouldn’t help or solve anything. “ _You better fucking hope this baby is ok!_ ” The blonde snapped once more. Not wanting to hear what pathetic excuse Beca was about to reply with to defend herself.

With all the commotion going on in the room and the raised voices, Chloe was beginning to become distressed. She could hear the muffled sounds of people arguing and she didn’t like it one bit. The redhead’s hand twitched. Once, then twice. Giving the hand that held her own a soft squeeze to signal she was conscious. The older woman’s head shot up to look at her best friend, after feeling the redhead take a squeeze of her hand. “ _Chlo? Chloe, can you hear me? Squeeze my hand again if you can hear me!_ ” The blonde softly spoke. Caressing the younger woman’s cheek in the palm of her hand. Another squeeze was given and she let a small tear fall down her cheek in relief. “ _Beca! Go get the doctor._ ” She ordered the smaller woman. Hearing the scurrying of feet leaving the room. Chloe’s eyes slowly opened. A string of groans falling from between her lips, hand shooting up to cover her forehead as she winced in pain. “ _Hey, sleepy head._ ” Aubrey softly spoke, rubbing the pad of her thumb against the back of Chloe’s hand.

“ _Wh-what happened?_ ” The redhead questioned with a groggy voice. Blinking multiple times over and over again as she adjusted to the bright lights in the room. Turning her head to look at her best friend. “I-Is my baby ok?” The younger woman mumbled, bottom lip quivering as she moved her other hand to softly stroke her stomach. “ _I was bleeding, right? Please, tell me my baby’s ok._ ” Chloe pleaded to her best friend. Eyes gazing up as she heard someone enter the room. A doctor and her wife. Beca was the last person she wanted to see right now. “ _Get the hell away from me! Get out!_ ” She practically screamed at the brunette, sitting up quickly in the bed, before soon wincing in pain and lowering herself back down. It was very rare that you’ve ever see Chloe Beale mad and if you did, you knew something had really gotten to the redhead.

“ _Baby, please. Let me stay just to see if the baby is ok and then I’ll leave you alone for a little bit. I’ll give you space, if that’s what you want. Please? I deserve to know if our little peanut is gonna be ok._ ” Beca spoke out between steadying her breaths. Desperate to convince Chloe to let her stay before she left her wife alone and got her shit together to apologise to the love of her life. Begging and pleading for the older woman to agree. She partly didn’t have any right to be there since the woman asked her to leave. But when it concerned the wellbeing of her child, she had all the more reason to insist she must stay.

“ _Fine!_ ” Chloe hissed out her response. Really not having much choice other than to agree. The last thing she wanted right now was to see the brunette. She wanted to slap the sad look she held off her damn face. But right now, that was the last thing on her mind. What was important right now more than anything else is confirming whether or not her baby is ok. The redhead felt so drained and defeated. To think not even 2 hours ago, she was happily scrolling through a website full of baby clothes. Excited for this new adventure with Beca. And now where was she? Lay in a hospital bed, hooked up to all sorts of machines and not knowing if she still had a little human growing inside her anymore.

“ _I can grab a midwife now and we can give you a scan to check if everything’s ok with the baby. How many weeks are you, Mrs Mitchell?_ ” The kind doctor questioned. A small, warm smile across his face as he looked at the patient on the bed. Scanning his eyes across his clipboard with some notes scribbled down on about Chloe and some test results that they’d done on her when she’d still been unconscious.

“ _8._ ” Chloe managed to utter as she felt tears falling down her cheeks. Fearing the worst. “ _I can’t lose another baby. I’m not strong enough to go through that again. Please, please give me a scan._ ” The redhead begged with the doctor. Her voice so low it could barely be heard over the other sounds in the room. Heart rate increasing with every passing second. She couldn’t go through the heart break of having to face another miscarriage. She didn’t feel strong enough to handle something so traumatic again.

The doctor gave a simple nod in response, turning on his heel to go and grab an available midwife to come and give the pregnant woman a scan to check everything was ok with the little baby growing inside Chloe’s womb. Taking deep breaths to try and calm herself down, knowing the stress wasn’t good for the baby. She vowed ever since she found out she was pregnant that she’d always do everything in her power to protect her baby. Promising that her baby came before anyone else in her life. Even Beca. The woman she couldn’t bare to look at right now. But agreed to let the small woman stay for the scan. She deserved to know the baby was ok.

Soon enough a midwife entered the room with the scan equipment. “ _Hello, Mrs Mitchell. I believe you’re 8 weeks pregnant and we’re going to take a scan to make sure everything’s ok?_ ” The kind woman softly smiled as she greeted the redhead as she was setting up the machine. “ _I believe you experienced some bleeding is that right?_ ” The middle-aged woman questioned. Receiving a nod in response from the redhead. “ _Ok, well that can be normal and doesn’t always mean that something’s wrong. But we’ll check the little one’s ok to put your mind at ease. I’m sure everything’s ok._ ” The brunette woman smiled as she popped her glasses on her face that were hanging round her neck on chain. “ _If you can just lay back for me and lift your top up for me. That’s it nice and relaxed. It will feel rather cold against your skin, my love._ ” The midwife explained as she squirted some gel on Chloe’s stomach.

The younger woman grabbed her best friend’s hand at the side of her body. Eyes fixated on the screen as the midwife moved the monitor around her stomach to find the baby. Chloe’s heart rate increased as the worry built up in the pit of her stomach. Praying the baby was ok and nothing was wrong. Tears welling in the corners of her eyes as she waited to hear the heartbeat of her baby.

A huge sigh of relief was exhaled from between her lips as the sound of a very strong and loud heartbeat echoed throughout the room. It was all too much for Chloe. The relief that washed over her body and the sound of a strong heartbeat pushed her over the edge. Letting the tears spill from her eyes like a waterfall. Hand covering her mouth and unable to look away from the screen as she saw her baby wiggling around in her womb. Overwhelmed with emotion at such a sight.

“ _There we are, dear. This little one’s a right active little bean. And we have a very strong heartbeat to match._ ” The midwife announced turning to the pregnant woman on the bed. A small smile growing across her face at being able to deliver the expecting mother some good news. “ _I’m sure this news is a welcomed relief. I’ll print you out some scan photos and I’ll pop back with them. I’ll give you all a moment._ ” The older woman announced and slipped out of the room to take the machine back and collect the scan photos from the printer.

“ _Oh my, god._ ” Chloe exhaled through tears. Her fingertips of her right-hand trailing patterns all over her stomach through the gel. She was truly speechless right now and she couldn’t quite believe that everything was ok. She’d feared the worst when she felt the pain, which was then followed by her bleeding. Maybe this time was her time. Maybe this time she would finally get her happy ending. And have a little baby of her own that she’d wanted for years. With the love of her life. Well, that was if you could call Beca that right now.

Chloe raised her head up from her stomach and looked at the foot of her bed to Beca. Expecting to see her wife there. Yet the brunette was nowhere to be seen. Guilt began to rise up in the back of the redhead’s throat. A sickly feeling in the pit of her stomach at the thought of the small woman leaving. Even though she did insist her wife fucked off. But she couldn’t help feeling horrible for sending Beca away.

“ _I can’t do this without Beca._ ” Chloe mumbled as the tears still flowed. Turning her head back to her best friend. “ _Please, Aubrey will you go and find her?_ ” The younger woman begged her best friend. Pleading with the blonde to go and find the small woman. “ _I know she fucked up, but I can’t lose her now. I thought my baby was gone, but everything’s ok. I can’t lose my wife, no matter what she’s done. We’ll sort all that out later. What matters right now is my family._ ” The redhead explained through tears sniffing them back every so often. Her heart ached and eyes stung. But she needed Beca right now. No matter how much it hurt her remembering what she’d walked in on a few hours ago.

“ _As long as you’re sure, Chlo. I don’t want you getting hurt again, stress isn’t good for you or the baby._ ” Aubrey softly responded. Despite wanting to strangle Beca, she knew her friend needed her wife right now. Raising from the chair she pressed a soft kiss to Chloe’s cheek and left the room to go and find the brunette. Hoping she’d succeed and be able to give the small woman a stern talking to, since she knew the redhead wouldn’t now.

In her friend and wife’s absence, Chloe found herself falling to sleep. Exhausted from the events of the past few hours. Her body needing a break and a peaceful rest. Which now she could do after finding out her baby was ok. Knowing the blonde would find her wife and bring her back. That’s what best friend’s do for each other. And she had every faith in Aubrey that she’d return Beca to her room. Knowing that once she woke up the small woman would be back in the room and they could talk it all out. She knew deep down that the brunette wasn’t going to get off lightly. Her best friend for sure would rip into her first and then return back to Chloe.

Aubrey didn’t need to look very far. Or for very long. She found Beca sat on a bench outside the hospital. Lent forward with her elbows rested on her knees and her head in her hands. The blonde felt a small sense of pity for the younger woman. Until she realised that no, she shouldn’t feel bad for her best friend’s wife. She brought all this on herself. It was all her fault this happened. So with that thought, the older woman proceeded to put her hard face back on, before clearing her throat to grab Beca’s attention. Opening her mouth to start talking, yet she was interrupted by the other woman.

“ _If you’ve just come here to have a go at me, save it. I already feel like a dick for what I did. I can’t change the past. It happened. I was stupid._ ” Beca spoke between tears. Her voice barely even above the tone of a whisper as she struggled to get her words out. “ _You can’t make me feel any worse than I already feel right now. I betrayed her. I know this. I fuck things up all the time. And yet this is the only thing I feel guilty about. I mean, I’ve broken Chloe’s trust. I almost caused her to lose our baby. I never want to hurt her. She’s the love of my life. Yet here we are! Another of Beca’s stupid ass fuck ups! That’s all I am. A huge fuck up! Chloe deserves better._ ” The brunette rambled with tears streaming down her face. Staring at the ground, unable to look up at Aubrey as she moved her hands away from her face.

The blonde sat down next to the small woman on the bench. Hands clasped together in her lap as she thought about what to say. There was no denying how much Beca made her best friend happy. Yeah, their relationships had many ups and downs, but they were perfect for each other. Some may even say they were soulmates. Yet Aubrey was protective of Chloe. They’d been best friends since kindergarten and the redhead wore her heart on her sleeve. Meaning it was easy for her to get hurt by people coming into her life and raining on her parade. And despite her first initial thoughts on Beca, the older woman had always supported the pair’s relationship. They were polar opposites, yet it just worked. And seeing Chloe happy was only everything Aubrey could wish for and more.

“ _I can’t even begin to tell you how disappointed I am in you, Beca. But I guess it’s not my place to say such a thing. I can’t believe I’m even letting you still be around Chloe right now. You’ve done some seriously stupid things since I’ve known you, yet this one is the worst._ ” Aubrey sighed as she spoke with the brunette. Eyes closing for a moment to calm herself down from the sickly feeling she felt bubbling up in the pit of her stomach. “ _She’s asking for you. She wanted me to come find you and bring you back to her. She can’t lose you, Beca. Not after what almost happened with the baby. She needs you._ ” The blonde continued with a soft tone of voice. “ _Get your stupid ass back in there and start apologising!_ ” Aubrey firmly told the small woman. Her old bossy tone coming out again that she knew Beca always mocked her for using in Bellas rehearsals back in college.

Beca’s head shot up in a flash. Looking at Aubrey with curiosity. Hardly believing what she was hearing from the blonde’s lips. Chloe was asking for her? Even though she majorly fucked up? But why? The small woman knew that if it had been her in her wife’s shoes, she’d not be so easily forgiving the other person for fucking up. Yet at the same time, she was thrilled that the redhead sent the older woman to come and find her and get her to come back. “ _Th-thank you. I won’t disappoint you. I’ll never hurt Chloe ever again. I promise!_ ” The brunette nodded and got up off the bench, heading for the entrance door to the hospital.

“ _Oi, Beca! Before you go, hear this-_ “ The older woman called from her seat still sat on the bench. Earning her friend turning around on her heel and nodding, waiting for the blonde’s next words. “ _-if you ever even say one wrong thing to her and break her heart again, I’ll break your damn legs! Got it?_ ” Aubrey spoke so softly and casually. Smiling sweetly at the brunette. A shiver shooting down the small woman’s spine at the cold look across the older woman’s face. “ _And that’s not a threat. That’s a promise!_ ” The blonde announced, narrowing eyes at Beca and chuckling as she watched the brunette scurry off inside the hospital, rushing back to her wife to make amends for her stupid behaviour earlier.

Spotting a shop in the corner of the hospital on her way to the lift since Chloe was on the 8th floor, Beca made a quick detour. Grabbing the first bunch of roses she could put her hands on, then heading straight to pay for them at the till. Knowing the older woman was a sucker for flowers. Especially roses. And Beca figured she needed something physical as part of her apology. The gesture would really help her here. With every rose in the bunch, she could give a reason for why she loved the redhead. Remembering how much Chloe loved soppy, cliché things such as this idea. Hovering her card over the machine, she picked the flowers back up from the counter and headed out.

Soon enough, the small woman was back with her wife. Smiling as she entered the room and saw the redhead looking so peaceful. Beca debated in her head for a few moments on whether or not she should wake the redhead up from her sleep. Biting down on her lip she softly placed the palm of her left hand against Chloe’s cheek. Softly rubbing the pad of her thumb against the older woman’s cheek. “ _Chlo?_ ” The brunette called in a small whisper. Yet loud enough for her wife to hear since she was a light sleeper. “ _Baby, it’s me._ ” She called again once she saw the redhead starting to stir. A few groans escaping from between her lips.

“ _Hmm. Becs?_ ” Chloe grumbled and slowly opened her eyes. Blinking a few times to adjust to the brightness of the room after being asleep. Slowly easing herself to sit up a little better in the bed. Eyes glancing up at the brunette stood next to her bedside. A sheepish look plastered across her face. The redhead’s heart started to race as she watched her wife pull a bunch of roses out from behind her back. “ _What’s those for?_ ” The older woman questioned with a raise of her eyebrow. Curious as to what kind of response she was going to get back.

“ _Uh, a peace offering?_ ” Beca tried, biting down on her lower lip as her eyes locked with her wife’s own. Clearing her throat as she began to carry on talking. “ _I’m really sorry, Chlo. For betraying you like that. I’m the worst wife ever and I promise you, I’ll spend the rest of my life making it up to you. There’s no excuse for what happened. I let it happen and I’m such a dick. I love you, you’re my everything. And I’m kinda surprised you’re even allowing me to be here right now. I’d totally understand if you needed more time._ ” The small woman continued as tears glossed over her navy-blue eyes. Furiously wiping them away with the back of her hand before they had chance to slip down her cheeks, feeling that she had no right to be crying or upset right now. She was the one who caused all this hurt and upset.

“ _Well, I guess this is a start. You know I’m a sucker for roses._ ” Chloe hummed as she took them from her wife and admired them. Satisfied with how they looked, she lent over to place them on the table on the other side of her bed. “ _I want us to talk about this. About everything. What happened. All of it. But not right now. Not here. Can it wait till I’m discharged, and we can go home?_ ” The redhead questioned the small woman. Looking up at her wife with puffy eyes from the sleep she’d just woken up from and from when she’d been crying earlier that day.

“ _Totally. Yes. For sure!_ ” The brunette nodded eagerly. A nervous feeling bubbling up in the pit of her stomach. Unsure of what to do or say next. Playing with the hem of her shirt until she felt a fist tug against her shirt and pull her forward. Her heat rate increasing and eyes glancing up in fear. Yet soon calming down when she saw her wife smiling back at her with a look across her face. Beca smiled slightly and slowly leaned in to press her lips against Chloe’s own plump ones. Sharing several soft and tender kisses with the redhead.

Beca Mitchell would never get tired of kissing her beautiful wife.


	3. chloe's inner turmoil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: The pair are back home and they talk through what happened over dinner. Chloe ends up forgiving her wife this once. She can't lose Beca. Not after what almost happened today. They're in a peaceful sleep later on that night and get woken up at a ridiculous hour by a phone call from the hospital. Why are they calling? What's wrong? Is is the baby? Cue a worried Chloe.
> 
> Honestly, this was pretty much a chapter filler, the next one will be more of an interesting to read :) stay tuned!

The journey back home a few hours later was ear piercingly quiet. Beca drove with her bottom lip wedged between her teeth and glancing every so often at the redhead. Wondering what was going through her wife’s mind. It was never usually a good sign when Chloe was quiet. It made the small woman’s stomach churn. She desperately wanted to say something to get rid of the suffocating silence that surrounded them both, yet she feared she’d say the wrong thing. And so, she kept quiet. Focusing on getting them both home after a whirlwind evening.

Soon enough, they arrived home and Beca pulled up in the driveway. Noticing that her wife didn’t immediately exit the car upon their arrival home. The brunette turned off the engine and dared herself to glance at Chloe. Feeling too nervous to say anything as she played with the hem of her t-shirt. Hoping the older woman would be the one to break the silence.

“ _I uh, I wanna take a shower._ ” Chloe announced, her voice barely above the tone of a whisper as she broke the ongoing silence. The couple still sat comfortably in the car. “ _And then I want us to sit down and talk. I’m still pissed off with you, Beca!_ ” The redhead firmly informed her wife. Wanting to express that she was still hurt by what she’d walked in on hours earlier. Despite the fact she’d allowed the brunette to return to her room and give a small apology. “ _I’m just too exhausted to fight with you. And getting stressed out isn’t good for our baby! I shouldn’t let the baby suffer because you’re a dick._ ” The older woman sighed as she gently caressed her stomach. Protective of the little life it had growing inside.

Beca nodded in understanding, trying to find her words to give a verbal response. “ _Of course._ ” She mumbled out in a small voice. Unable to look her wife in the eyes. “ _Yeah, I know you’re still hurt and I don’t blame you. What I did was a really dick move and I can’t tell you how sorry I am. But I’ll be saying sorry for the rest of my life and I will gain your trust back._ ” The small woman explained. Hoping she wouldn’t say the wrong thing and upset the redhead even more than she already had done. “ _You’re my world, Chlo. It was a stupid ass mistake and I’m so sorry for being so stupid. I should never have let it happen. I should’ve known it wasn’t you._ ” The brunette continued. Heart aching from the pain and hurt she’d caused her wife.

“ _Could you maybe make me some pasta? I’m pretty hungry after everything. I wouldn’t normally want to eat anything right now, but I know I have to for the baby’s sake._ ” Chloe spoke out, glancing over to her wife for a moment. What had she ever done to deserve a betrayal like this? She knew she should’ve never let Darla back in her life. Why was she so stupid to think her sister had changed? She was exactly the same as she was when the pair lost contact when Chloe moved to college. They used to be inseparable. The best of friends. Yet all that seemed to change at the drop of a hat.

“ _Yeah, I can do that for sure._ ” Beca nodded and dared to look up at Chloe for the first time in what felt like so long. Biting down hard on her bottom lip at the pain she saw behind her wife’s usually bright, blue eyes. She’d caused that pain. She internally kicked herself. She never ever wanted to hurt the redhead. The older woman was the love of her life. They’d been soulmates ever since they met at the activities fair back in college on Beca’s first day. It was love at first sight. For both of them. Yet it took them a few months to navigate their feelings for each other. However, a lot can change in a decade. Not that either of them wanted this kind of change. Change that wasn’t for the best.

Chloe mumbled a small thanks, getting out of the car and heading inside their house to go and take a shower. Feeling incredibly dirty from the hospital and still in her blood stained joggers. Beca took a few moments to stay where she was in the car. Arms lay on the steering wheel and forehead pressed against them. Taking a deep breath and composing herself. “ _I really fucked up._ ” The brunette spoke out to herself. Often realising she sometimes spoke to herself when she was alone with a head full of thoughts. “ _If we didn’t have our little baby growing inside her womb right now, I’d definitely be divorced right now._ ” The small woman spoke out again. A sudden burst of anger crawling up in the pit of her stomach. “ _I swear, if I ever see Darla again, I’ll knock her clean out. This is all her fault._ ” Beca cursed, shifting the blame on the other redhead. Despite knowing the fact she was just as much to blame for what happened as Chloe’s sister was, yet she felt like if Darla hadn’t come back into her wife’s life, this would’ve never happened.

Climbing out of the car and slamming the door shut, Beca eventually moved her ass. Heading inside the house to make her wife some food. Pointing her car key over her shoulder, towards the vehicle and locking the doors. Throwing her keys in the bowl next to the front door after entering the house. Hanging up her jacket on the way past and entering the kitchen. Preparing to cook Chloe some pasta. She smiled slightly at the request, because the redhead loved it when the small woman cooked pasta and made some of her famous homemade sauce.

Meanwhile in the shower, the moment Chloe shed her clothes and stepped foot under the warmth of the water, the redhead broke down in tears. Feeling like she was free to cry now the sound of the shower would drown her out. And hopefully Beca wouldn’t hear the sound of her tears. All she wanted was a moment alone to hurt over what happened. She deserved that at least. It was still very much so clear in the front of her mind. Flashbacks running through her mind from finding her wife with her head between her twin sister’s legs. Yeah, they were identical in looks. But you’d be stupid to not tell them apart. “ _How could she not realise it wasn’t me? We’re not gonna taste the same stuff._ ” Chloe mumbled in frustration. Leaning her left shoulder against the cold tiles. Rubbing her right hand against her stomach. “ _I don’t even want to think about it anymore, it knocks me sick._ ” The older woman spoke again taking a deep breath and wiping her tears away, pulling herself together to wash her body, finishing in the shower carefully.

Humming along to the radio downstairs as she made the two of them a bowl of pasta and her special sauce, Beca noticed that she’d made everything in the time her wife was in the shower. Considering the small woman stayed a few extra moments in the car too, she bit down on her bottom lip, contemplating if she should go and check on Chloe or not. She didn’t want to intrude on the older woman’s alone time. And after everything that happened in such a short space of time this evening, she wanted to let the redhead have some time to herself. She shook her thoughts away and dished up the meal.

Eventually, Chloe made her way back downstairs. Face completely make up free, a clean pair of pyjama shorts and a matching vest top, with her hair in a messy bun. She stood at the kitchen door for a moment, leaning against the frame as she watched her wife navigate around the kitchen. Placing the bowls of pasta down on the table, before bringing the roses she’d got for the redhead at the hospital in the middle of the table. Wanting them to be on display. She did all this without even noticing the older woman watching her intensely. Sitting down at the table as she waited for Chloe to come down from her shower. Twitching her fingers as she waited nervously.

“ _Something smells good._ ” The redhead hummed as she forced a smile across her lips. Pushing herself off the door frame and entering the kitchen properly. Seeing her wife’s head shoot up at the sound of her voice. “ _Sorry for taking so long. I just needed a moment._ ” Chloe mumbled and sat down opposite Beca at the table. Picking her fork up and tucking into the food. Feeling really hungry after the whirlwind past few hours. Eyes gazing over to her wife as she ate.

“ _No. Don’t apologise. You take all the time you need. With everything._ ” Beca shook her head and looked up at the redhead. Feeling her own tears welling in the corner of her eyes. But she couldn’t cry. She shouldn’t be the one crying here. She had no right to cry. “ _I am so sorry, Chlo. For what I did. I was stupid. I made a dick move. I know it’s gonna take some time to gain your full trust back again. But I’ll spend the rest of my life making it up to you and proving that you’re my everything._ ” The small woman began to ramble. Repeating some earlier words as she reached out to hold her wife’s hand across the table.

The older woman gave a small nod, humming as she took another mouthful of pasta. “ _I know. I believe you. I do trust you. I can’t lie and say I’m gonna just forget what I saw, because I can’t. I’m still getting flashbacks and it knocks me sick._ ” Chloe explained, feeling her heart grow warm at her wife’s touch feeling the pad of the brunette’s thumb against the back of her hand. Watching the small woman visibly wince at the confession. “ _If it wasn’t for our little lovebug, I’d have chucked you out the house. But after almost losing another baby today, it made me realise I can’t risk anymore heartbreak by us parting._ ” The redhead continued to explain. Eyes glossing over with tears yet again. “ _Besides, Darla is just as much to blame for this. She knew exactly what she was doing when she threw herself on you. She’ll have known you’ll have thought it was me._ ” The older woman quickly added. Wanting her wife to know she blamed her sister for everything too.

“ _I don’t expect it to be something you’re gonna just brush off and forget about anytime soon. I know it’s something that you’ll constantly think about. All I can do is apologise, acknowledge that it was my own stupid fuck up and hope you’ll forgive me._ ” Beca nodded as she understood where Chloe was coming from. Taking in all the older woman’s words as she gave her response. Biting back down on her bottom lip again. “ _Uh, how are you feeling after everything at the hospital and your shower. I was a little concerned that you were still upstairs after I’d finished the food. But I thought I’d give you some space._ ” The small woman mumbled as she picked up her wife’s hand and placed a soft kiss against the back of it, tender and softly.

“ _I just needed a moment by myself. To have a private little cry. I’m ok. Relieved our baby is ok after the bleed._ ” The redhead gave a small nod. Soon enough finishing off her bowl of pasta. The most she’d eaten in weeks. “ _Can we maybe try and forget what happened with Darla?_ ” Chloe mumbled, picking up a napkin from the side of her and wiping her mouth for the pasta. Her eyes hooding over from exhaustion. “ _All I wanna do right now is cuddle up with you and sleep. I’m so tired._ ” The older woman mumbled. A small yawn escaping from between her lips. Picking up the glass of water from the middle of the table and taking a large drink to wet her mouth. It felt a little dry after the pasta.

“ _That sounds good to me._ ” Beca nodded in agreement. Offering a soft smile to the redhead. _“Thank you for allowing me to talk and not throwing me out. I love you, Chlo. More than you’ll ever know._ ” The small woman explained looking deep into her wife’s tired eyes. A dimmer shade of blue than usual.

Rising up from her seat, Chloe moved round the table and leaned down. Placing a soft kiss on the corner of her wife’s mouth. Turning back on her heel to head on upstairs. A silent signal that she was leaving Beca to tidy away the plates and finish everything downstairs, then coming to join the redhead in bed for cuddles and a much needed good night’s sleep.

Picking up on what her wife wanted to happen, Beca got up from her seat and put the empty bowls of pasta into the sink. She’d wash them in the morning. Right now, her wife was what was most important. And the small woman had waited all day to wrap her arms around Chloe again. The brunette made her way around the house locking the front door and closing the curtains. Flicking off the hallway, lounge and kitchen lights. Proceeding upstairs to join her wife in bed. Smiling slightly as her eyes landed on her wife wrapped up in the duvet cover in her hoodie from college. Yes. The hoodie that was 10 years old and tatty. Slipping out of her clothes, she tugged at the blanket and lifted it from the bed, climbing into bed and spooning the older woman. Placing soft kisses against Chloe’s neck. Caressing the redhead’s stomach.

“ _I never want to lose you, Bec. I can’t live without you._ ” Chloe mumbled as she relaxed once she felt her wife’s body pressed against her back and holding her in the usual protective embrace. “ _But I swear if you ever cheat on me again, I won’t be so forgiving! You’ll be out that door in a flash._ ” The redhead continued as she placed her hands over Beca’s on her stomach. Looking down with a smile on her face at what lay inside her womb. It was about time they started a family.

Pressing a few more kisses against the older woman’s neck, Beca nuzzled her nose behind Chloe’s ear before giving her response. “ _You’ll never lose me, baby. I couldn’t live without you either. You make me a better person. And I promise you don’t have to worry about that. I’m never going to cheat on you._ ” The brunette spoke snuggling into her wife. “ _Earlier didn’t count, I thought it was you. Cut me some slack._ ” The small woman added biting her bottom lip after her statement.

“ _Oh, you can bet your ass it counts, dumbass. But I’m willing to overlook it this once._ ” Chloe scoffed in response. Rolling her eyes at her wife’s words. “ _I don’t even know what made you not realise it wasn’t me. But I guess you weren’t thinking and your libido took over._ ” The older woman sighed out deeply. Struggling to keep her eyes open.

The guilt was eating Beca up inside for being so stupid. She didn’t deserve her wife to be so forgiving. Yet, of course, she was incredibly thankful Chloe didn’t throw her out. “ _Anyway, let’s get some sleep, baby. And tomorrow, I’m going to take you out on a date to your favourite place in the world._ ” The brunette softly spoke placing one final kiss against the older woman’s neck as she snuggled up into the redhead.

Chloe gasped in surprise at the other woman’s words. “ _I’m holding you to that. You better not be fucking with me!_ ” The redhead spoke in a suspicious voice. An eyebrow arched, even thought she had her back to her wife. Quickly turning into a small smile across her lips at the idea of being able to go to her favourite place tomorrow. Somewhere she hadn’t been in ages.

“ _Hand on heart, I promise I’ll take you to the dinosaur museum._ ” Beca chuckled in response as she thought back to the first time she’d been there with her wife many years ago and remembered how much the redhead freaked the fuck out when they got there. “ _My little nerd._ ” The small woman cooed contently. “ _I love you, baby. I always have and I always will, forever._ ” The brunette softly spoke one last time.

“ _I love you, too. You might be an asshole sometimes, but you’re mine._ ” Chloe sighed as her eyes slowly drooped closed. “ _Night._ ” She mumbled, before slowly drifting off into a peaceful sleep. The older woman’s eyes were heavy and her whole body felt exhausted after the day they’d had with everything. The redhead contently fell into a deep sleep. Feeling protected in her wife’s hold. As much as she didn’t want the brunette to touch her after being unfaithful and touching her sister, part of Chloe couldn’t cope with the thought of losing Beca. Not now. Not after what she almost lost today. However, had she not been pregnant, the brunette wouldn’t be in her bed right now. She’d have been out the door in a shot. But the redhead wasn’t about to risk her baby’s safety for the small woman’s stupidity.

Beca soon followed in falling to sleep with her arms protectively snaked around her wife’s waist. Her warm hands lay on Chloe’s stomach. Excited for the journey to parenthood the pair were now on together. At long last. They’d waited for this moment for so long. It was still early days in the pregnancy, yet the brunette had a feeling this one was the one. They’d finally get their little baby they’d wanted for so long.

Several hours later, Beca groaned as she was woken up by the sound of a ringing phone. She hummed into her wife’s neck, still in their original position when they fell asleep. The brunette had zero energy to roll over and find the offending device, yet the ringing was so loud she had to do something to stop the noise. The small woman huffed, dragging herself away from the warm embrace and fishing around for the phone. Frowning when she noticed it was her wife’s. She squinted to look at the caller ID and saw the hospital’s number flashing up on the screen.

“ _Chlo? Baby? Wake up._ ” Beca nudged her wife a little to wake the other woman up. Luckily, Chloe was always a light sleeper. “ _The hospital’s calling. What if there’s something wrong with the baby?_ ” The brunette spoke and nudged her wife again. Earning a groan in response.

Slowly, Chloe opened her eyes, still drooped and sleepy as she rolled over to her wife. Mumbling and groaning at being woken up from her peaceful sleep. “ _Hmm. Pass it over._ ” The redhead sighed and took the phone from the small woman. Pressing the green button and holding it up to her ear. “ _Hello? Everything ok?_ ” The older woman greeted once the call connected.

“ _Hello, is that Mrs Chloe Mitchell?_ ” The voice questioned to the sleepy woman.

“ _Er, yes? What’s wrong? Is my baby ok?_ ” Chloe frowned at being given her full title. Confused as to what the heck was going on. She pulled her body up and sat against the head-board. A small pit of worry bubbling up in her stomach. Trying not to freak out until she’d been given more information.

“Your details are down as ‘next of kin’ for Darla Beane. Is this correct?” The caller spoke back.

Chloe rolled her eyes at the mention of her sister’s name. Biting down on her bottom lip and taking a deep breath, preparing herself to respond. “ _Yeah, uh, she’s my twin sister. What’s wrong?_ ” The redhead asked, glancing over at her wife, after hearing the small woman huff at the mention of the word ‘sister’. Deep down, the older woman wanted to hang up. She wasn’t interested in whatever the hell was wrong. Yet at the same time, Darla was her sister. And despite what happened with her wife yesterday, she still cared about her sister. They were twins. They’d been inseparable as kids.

“ _Darla was rushed in about an hour ago with injuries from being hit by a car. She’s stable. She’s been sedated at the moment as we treat the broken limbs. We just have a duty of care to inform the patient’s next of kin._ ” The voice answered, informing Chloe of what was going on.

A small sigh slipped from between the redhead’s lips. She was still incredibly pissed off with her sisters actions. She never wanted to see the fellow redhead again. Yet she felt a pang of guilt if she just ignored this. After all, Darla didn’t have any other family. Their parents disowned her sister years ago. Around the time she lost all contact with her twin, until the other woman turned up on her doorstep about a year ago.

“ _Right, ok. We’ll be there soon. Thank you for letting me know._ ” Chloe nodded as she finally gave her reply after taking a moment to process the information she’d been given. Knowing deep down that she had to go and see Darla. She couldn’t leave the woman there all alone. It wasn’t in the redhead’s nature to abandon people without good reason. And despite the list of reasons she had for doing so with her twin, there was just something deep inside of Chloe that was telling her not to leave Darla in her time of need. She’d never forgive herself if she ignored the fellow redhead.

The older woman soon ended the call and dropped her phone down on the bed. She closed her eyes briefly to take a moment to process the words from the doctor on the phone. Well, the person she thought must have been a doctor. Jumping slightly as she felt a hand placed on her shoulder, she shook her head and brought her attention back to the present moment.

“ _Hey, what’s wrong?_ ” Beca questioned, noticing an uneasy look across the redhead’s face. She didn’t want to see Darla ever again after what she’d done with the redhead yesterday. Yet something was telling her that she’d be seeing the other woman a lot sooner than she’d wished. “ _What’s up?_ ” The brunette wondered, biting down on her bottom lip.

“ _Uh, Darla’s in the hospital. She’s been hit by a car and is under sedation._ ” Chloe managed to mumble out in a quiet voice. The older woman didn’t want to cry. She shouldn’t be crying over the woman that almost ruined her marriage with Beca. Darla wasn’t even worth the tears. Yet still, the redhead still felt worried about her twin sister. Even though she knew deep down, she shouldn’t be, not even in the slightest. But that was Chloe Beale for you. Well, Mitchell now. It was just her personality. She cared for people. Some might say too deeply. “ _Uh, can we go and see her? Putting what happened yesterday to the side, she’s still my sister. I need to know she’s ok. I’m her only family!_ ” Chloe mumbled furiously wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. Holding back her tears.

Internally, Beca cursed herself. And her wife’s good nature. How was she even supposed to look at Darla after Chloe walked in on her with her legs between the other redhead’s legs? However, she could never say no to the older woman and agreed to take the redhead to see her sister. “ _Of course. Anything you want. I’m right here._ ” The small woman nodded, a sigh slipping from between her lips as she pressed a soft kiss against her wife’s cheek. Dragging herself out of the bed reluctantly to throw on some clothes. Biting down hard on her bottom lip at the thought of seeing Darla again. The woman that tricked her into cheating on her wife with another woman. And not just any woman. She was her wife’s twin sister. This would be something Beca would never forgive herself for, the whole thing was entirely the brunette’s fault. Of course, the fellow redhead should have never started getting off with her sister’s wife in the first place, yet at the same time the small woman should’ve known better and knew it wasn’t Chloe.

The pair rushed outside and climbed into the car together. Beca started the engine as she glanced over to her wife sat in the seat next to her staring out of the window. Another silent journey for the pair. The redhead sat with her thoughts swirling around in her head. With the small woman biting down so hard on her bottom lip that she felt it start to bleed. In a matter of minutes, she’d be face-to-face with Darla once again. Even the sound of the woman’s name made her skin crawl. Taking a deep breath as they soon arrived at the hospital.


	4. never wanting to see your face again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Beca and Chloe rush to the hospital to see if Darla is ok. The fellow redhead eventually wakes up and she couldn't be more sorry for what she did with Beca yesterday. Will Chloe accept the apology from Darla and help her get the help she so desperately needs or will one final conversation with her twin be the last time they see each other?

“ _I know what I said yesterday. About never wanting to see your face again._ ” Chloe started to talk. Mumbling out her words at Darla’s bedside. Holding her twin sister’s hand in her own as the woman lay unconscious on the bed. Trailing patterns softly against the skin with the pad of her thumb. “ _I was furious at what I walked in on. I still am. I really want to hate you both right now._ ” The redhead continued. Eyes fixated on the fellow redhead’s face. Hoping there’d be some movement and she’d wake up soon. “ _But I can't and like I said to Beca last night, I can’t lose her. Not after almost losing another baby. And I can’t lose you either. No matter how much you piss me off and push me away. You’re my twin sister and I love you!_ ” Chloe sighed deeply. Her sad blue eyes snapping open when she felt her sister’s hand twitch in her own.

For a moment the redhead froze a little. Staring at Darla’s face with zero emotion spread across her face. Only snapping out of her trance when she felt her sister’s hand twitch again. “ _Shit!_ ” Chloe cursed and leaped up from the chair. Rushing out of the room and calling for a doctor. Biting down hard on her bottom lip, nervously waiting to see if her sister was ok. Her stomach dropped as soon as she’d stepped foot in the room about half an hour ago. Seeing the fellow redhead lay hooked up to tons of machines and a ventilator over her face. Eyes widening when she saw all the bruises against her twin’s skin. A sickly feeling crawling up the back of her throat.

The doctor stabilized Darla and the other redhead slowly regained consciousness. Her eyes slowly peered open and locked with her twin sister’s own sad ones. The sisters simply stared at each other for moment as the doctor fussed around, checking everything was ok before exiting the room. As soon as the sound of the door clicking closed, Darla blinked as the tears started flowing down her cheeks. Ever since her sister walked in on Beca’s head buried between her legs earlier, she’d felt guilty for the first time in her life. Hating herself for doing something so stupid and risky to hurt her twin sister. She’d never forgive herself for what she’d done. And she was stunned with Chloe’s words a few moments ago. Not expecting the fellow redhead to be at her side right now.

Looking down at her hands for a moment and biting down on her bottom lip, Chloe took a deep breath before making her way closer to Darla’s bedside. Grabbing the other woman’s hand with her own, bringing it up to her lips and pressing a soft kiss into the skin. “ _Hey, don’t cry. This needs to stop, Darla. You need to stop doing this. We’ll get you help. I promise. I’m never leaving you ever again, you hear me?_ ” The redhead spoke to her sister. Moving a hand up to cup her twin’s cheek in the palm of her hand. Comforting Darla as best she could. Remembering all the things she enjoyed when she needed comforting from when they were kids.

“ _I’m sorry._ ” Darla mumbled through tears. Looking up at Chloe with her glossy eyes. Breathing erratic from the crying. She didn’t deserve to still have her sister in her life anymore. All she ever did was fuck everything up. She was a constant screw up. “ _The worst thing I ever did was getting off with Beca. It was stupid. I never should’ve done it. I know that. I fucked up, big time. I’m sorry._ ” The fellow redhead continued to ramble on to Chloe. Feeling sick for what she did to her twin. Never in her life was she ever guilty for what she’d done in the past. Yet this, this she did feel guilty over. Why did she even contemplate such a thing? Let alone actually go through with it and expect there to be no consequences.

“ _I forgive you. I know you’re struggling and have been for years._ ” Chloe let a sigh escape from between her lips, holding back the tears she felt forming at the corners of her eyes. Taking a deep breath before she continued. “ _I’m sorry for abandoning you. Maybe if I didn’t you wouldn’t be this reckless._ ” The redhead sighed, blaming herself slightly for Darla’s issues. Despite knowing deep down none of this was her fault. Yet, Chloe being Chloe she felt partly responsible. “ _We used to be inseparable. Where did it all go wrong?_ ” She continued, furiously wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

Darla breathed out deeply. Trying to calm herself down from getting too worked up as she had a proper heart-to-heart with her twin for the first time in years. “ _Don’t blame yourself, Chlo. None of this is your fault. This is all down to me. Everything in my past is my fault. Nobody else’s, mine._ ” The fellow redhead spoke, her voice barely above the tone of a whisper. “ _I know I need help. Now more than ever._ ” She mumbled again. Eyes looking up to her sister. Glossed over with tears. “ _I don’t want to live like this anymore. I want to be a better person. Be a better sister to you. I’ve lost everyone._ ” Darla managed to utter out before the tears came flowing down her cheeks once again.

Automatically wrapping her arms around her twin, Chloe held Darla in a close embrace. Pressing a soft kiss on her sister’s forehead. Letting a sigh of her own slip from her mouth. “ _We’ll get you help. I promise._ ” The redhead firmly spoke. Rubbing her hand up and down the other woman’s back. “ _I’ll look into rehab clinicsand we can discuss which one is best for you. Then when you’re out of here we’ll get you started on a programme. How about that? You have to want to do this though. You have to be willing._ ” Chloe explained, ears pricking up as she heard the soft click of the door closing. Eyes locking with Beca across the room. Seeing her wife stood there biting her lip. Not knowing if coming into the room was a good idea.

“ _I am. I swear. I want this. I want to get help._ ” Darla nodded pulling away from Chloe’s warm embrace, looking up at her sister with broken eyes. A sight that upset her twin more than anything. Glancing over to the door, her heartbeat increased as she was face to face with Beca once again. The machine hooked up to her body for her heartrate beeping consistently.

“ _Hey, look at me. Darla, look at me._ ” Chloe softly spoke in her soothing voice. Slowly moving her hands to grab her sister’s own and holding them as she tried to get her twin’s attention. Knowing if she didn’t act fast, the other woman would fall into a panic attack. A small smile spread across her lips when Darla turned around to look at her. Rubbing the pads of her thumbs against her sister’s hands. “ _Can you tell me 3 things you can see?_ ” The redhead questioned as she slipped back into what felt like an old routine when she used to take care of Darla when they were kids whenever she sensed her twin was about to have a panic attack. Of course, she wasn’t always around when it happened, but mostly they were always together and she’d help the fellow redhead calm down.

Darla closed her eyes for a brief few seconds and took a deep breath. Opening her eyes and looking around the room. “ _Uh, you._ ” She mumbled out, gulping. “ _Uh, Beca._ ” She continued on, glancing over at the brunette again for a moment. Soon snapping her attention back to Chloe. “ _Uh, the doctors walking past the window._ ” Darla managed to answer her twin’s question and list 3 things she could see. Her breathing starting to slow down as she was met with a soft smile from her sister.

“ _That’s it, well done. Now can you tell me 3 things you can hear?_ ” Chloe questioned. All her focus and attention on her sister. Ignoring that her wife was even in the room. Darla was the one that was important in this moment. She’d talk to Beca when they were finished.

“ _Your voice. The heart monitor. And uh-_ “ Darla began as she looked around the room a little to figure out what else she could hear that she hadn’t already mentioned. “ _-the clock on the wall._ ” She finished and turned back to her sister. Wanting for the next question. Feeling her body slowly start to relax as she focused on the task at hand rather than her internal panic when she saw Beca in the room.

“ _Well done, babe. Now last one, 3 things you can feel?_ ” The redhead smiled softly. Memories flooding back in her mind of sat with Darla doing this all as a kid. In school, at home, at the park. Anywhere. All Chloe wanted was her relationship back with her twin. She’d do anything to get it back and hope that Darla wanted the same.

The fellow redhead took a moment to think about the final question before giving her list of answers. “ _Your soft hands. This needle thing in my hand. And the blanket over my legs._ ” Darla nodded as she reeled off her response. Her body feeling more relaxed now she’d sat with Chloe and thought about things other than her inner panic at seeing Beca again after what she’d done yesterday.

“ _There we are, much better. Panic over!_ ” Chloe smiled softly and leaned over to place a kiss on her sister’s cheek. “ _Is it ok if Beca is here in the room? Or would you rather she stayed outside?_ ” The redhead questioned. Wanting her sister to feel as comfortable as possible and not become distressed.

“ _Uh, yeah. She can stay. Uh-_ “ Darla started as she bowed her head. Playing with her fingers that lay in her lap. Biting down on her bottom lip and preparing herself for what she was about to say next. “ _Can I apologise to her for what I did?_ ” She asked her twin. Glancing up at Chloe for approval to do such a thing.

A small smile grew across Chloe’s lips at the question. Already seeing a slight change in her sister’s actions. There was still a long way to go, but it was a start at least. She was willing to change and that was good enough for the redhead so far. She gave a small nod and moved out the way, ushering Beca closer to her twin’s bedside.

Beca sheepishly moved forward and bit down on her bottom lip. Still feeling guilty for what she’d done with Darla yesterday. She glanced at her wife for a moment before she focused her attention on the other redhead lay on the hospital bed. Waiting for her to start talking.

“ _Beca, I’m really sorry for forcing myself on you and making you think I was Chloe. It was a real shitty thing for me to do and I know that. I never should have used you like that. You don’t deserve to be caught up in my shit. I know you love my sister and would never do anything to harm, upset or hurt her on purpose. I take full responsibility for what happened. I targeted you knowing you’d think I was Chloe. And I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me._ ” Darla spoke holding back her tears that were threatening to fall down her cheeks. She had no right to be crying right now. She was the reason for all this hurt. She had to start owning up to her mistakes.

“ _I uh, I forgive you._ ” Beca nodded a little hesitantly. Glancing over to Chloe for some sort of approval. Turning her head back to Darla to continue. “ _I can’t let you take all the blame. I should’ve know you weren’t my wife and stopped it from happening. I’m as much to blame for what happened, not just you. It takes two to tango._ ” The brunette continued. Cringing at herself for saying such a comment.

Chloe playfully rolled her eyes at her wife’s words. Knowing she meant well when she said such a statement. Thankful that the small woman was forgiving to her sister. All this would help towards the redhead helping her twin get better. Which reminds her, she must talk to Beca about helping Darla start a rehab programme when they were alone later on. Hoping she wouldn’t have to convince the younger woman too much that this was a good idea. She’d do anything to get her sister back.

“ _Thank you._ ” Darla mumbled in response. A small smile growing across her lips. Feeling like a heavy weight had been lifted off her shoulders now she’d apologised to her twin sister and her wife. The first step she needed to take in order to get her life back on track. Looking over to the door when she saw something catch the corner of her eye. Seeing two doctors enter into the room.

“ _Right, well we’ll leave you for a little to talk with the doctors and go grab a coffee. We’ll come back in about an hour. Is there anything you want us to bring back up?_ ” Chloe questioned once she saw the doctors. Knowing maybe now was a good time to escape and talk to Beca about getting Darla some much-needed help. Her heart tugging in her chest when she saw the look on her sister’s face. Walking closer to her twin’s bedside she softly caressed her cheek. “ _Hey, you’re ok. You’re safe here. Nobody can hurt you. Ok? We’ll be back. I promise. I just need to talk with Beca._ ” The redhead spoke out to reassure Darla that she’d be back up soon.

She gave Chloe a nod in response. Agreeing to let Chloe leave the room with Beca. Leaving her alone to talk with the doctors. As much as she felt scared to not have her twin by her side, she knew that she was safe in the hospital and nothing could hurt her now. Darla let a small sigh escape from between her lips as she watched Chloe leave her room. Feeling a little deflated and almost felt the same as she did back when her twin moved away to college all those years ago. Feeling like it was the redhead walking out on her life again. Despite her sister promising to be back. A small tear slid down her cheek.

“ _Yikes. So much has happened in less than 12 hours. Wow._ ” Chloe groaned as she entered the elevator with Beca and pressed the button for the ground floor. Darla’s room was on the 7th floor of the hospital. The redhead placed a hand against her stomach as she felt it grumble. A sign she was really hungry. Noticing that since discovering she was pregnant, she’d been a lot hungrier.

“ _I know. I didn’t expect this to happen though._ ” Beca responded and gave a nod. Still feeling a little sheepish about everything as she stood next to her wife in the elevator. “ _Did she uh, did she say how she came to getting hit by a car?_ ” The brunette questioned biting down on her bottom lip. Considering when they’d got to the hospital, she’d stayed outside and allowed Chloe to sit with Darla.

A deep sigh fell from Chloe’s mouth at the question. Shaking her head as she looked down to the floor. Playing with the hem of her shirt. “ _Uh, no. But, I think I have a pretty good idea._ ” The older woman answered and glanced over to her wife. Giving her a certain look to say something without saying the words.

Beca simply gave a small nod in response. Indicating to Chloe that she knew what the redhead was trying to get at with the look. Unsure of what else to say next. The elevator soon making it’s pinging sound to signal they’d reached their floor destination as the doors whipped open. The pair walking out together. The older woman reaching her hand out to grab her wife’s own as they headed for the cafeteria for some food. Grabbing two sandwiches and two tea’s, the couple headed over to a table in a quiet corner to discuss Darla’s situation.

“ _Now, I don’t know what you think about this. But I really wanna help her get her life back on track. I said I’ll help her find a rehab programme if she’s willing and wants the help. I’d love it if you could support me with this._ ” Chloe mumbled as she opened her tuna sandwich. Picking at the bread and breaking pieces off to eat. “ _I totally understand if it’s not something you want to help me with after what happened._ ” The redhead continued as her eyes never looked up from her sandwich. Unable to look Beca in the eyes.

The brunette thought about her wife’s words for a moment and processed what she was saying. Before finding the words to give a response. “ _I think this would be a real help and I admire you for helping her out like this, Chlo. I’ll support you and her 100%. I know you’d do the same for me if roles were reversed._ ” Beca began to talk. Placing the palm of her hand over Chloe’s wrist to get the redhead to lift her gaze. “ _I wouldn’t be a very good wife if I didn’t support you and your family._ ” She continued showing her wife a small smile once the older woman looked up.

A small smile made it’s way across Chloe’s lips at her wife’s positive and supportive response. “ _Thanks, Bec. I don’t think I could do this without you. I just want my sister back, y’know?_ ” The redhead sighed a little. Looking at her wife with her sad eyes. “ _She actually reminds me a lot of you. She was very much like you were in college. Walls built up and not so social. We were opposites, like we are actually. But we were inseparable. Again, very much like me and you._ ” The older woman continued as a small chuckle escaped from between her lips. Remembering some old memories with Darla before everything changed.

“ _I’m sad I never got to meet the old her. But I look forward to meeting her again when she’s better and hearing more stories from when you were kids._ ” Beca softly responded with a small smile. “ _I understand now why you never spoke much about your family back in college. I guess it was a sensitive topic._ ” The brunette added treading carefully with her words.

“ _Yeah, my parents sort of kicked Darla out when we turned 16. She lived with my gran for a couple years till she was old enough to do her own thing. We lost touch when I moved to Barden. And the first time I’d seen her since moving to college was when she turned up on our doorstep back in August._ ” Chloe nodded as she felt a tear slip down her cheek as she spoke about everything that happened before she went to college. It still felt too raw in her heart and she’d never forgive her parents for abandoning her sister all those years ago rather than stepping in to help her back then. If they had maybe none of this would’ve happened. She let another sigh out her mouth and furiously wiped away her stray tears.

“ _I’m sorry. We don’t need to keep talking about this if it’s too much. Let’s talk about something else._ ” Beca quickly responded as she got up from her seat and slid next to her wife on the other side of the table. Placing a hand on her back and rubbing it for comfort. Watching as the redhead finished her sandwich. “W _hy don’t you pull out your phone and we’ll have a look at some potential programmes now. And then when we get back to Darla we can show her some ideas?_ ” The small woman suggested. Resting her chin on Chloe’s shoulder. Tucking a lock of hair behind her wife’s ear.

Nodding in response, Chloe pulled out her phone from the pocket in her jeans. Bringing up Google and starting to do some research on rehab programmes for her sister. Sitting with her wife as they discussed various options, looking into as much information as they could, ready to discuss it all with Darla once they returned back upstairs. Almost losing track of time and realising they’d been a little over the time they’d agreed on, instead of taking an hour away from Darla, they were now well over an hour and a half.

“ _We better go back and see if she’s alright._ ” Chloe mumbled and got up from her seat. Grabbing her empty paper cup and sandwich wrapped in her grasp. Wondering over to a nearby bin to drop the trash inside. Turning on her heel to wait for Beca to join her so they could head back upstairs to her sister.

Again, walking together with their hands intertwined they took a moment to walk in silence. It wasn’t awkward. It was peaceful. They just enjoyed walking together as they headed back up to see Darla. “ _Hey, wait a second. C’mere!_ ” Beca mumbled out and stopped in her tracks. Tugging her wife into her arms. Snaking her hands around Chloe’s waist and nuzzling their noses together. “ _I love you. You hear me? I just want to remind you._ ” The brunette explained. A small smile across her face. “ _Darla’s lucky to have a sister like you, baby._ ” The small woman added and pressed a small kiss to the redhead’s lips.

“ _Thank you. For always being by my side and supporting my decisions._ ” Chloe smiled, a small blush creeped across her face as they shared a kiss. She’d missed the feeling of Beca’s lips locked with her own. “ _I love you so much._ ” She added on quickly and turned on her heel to head on a little further down the corridor and back into her twin’s hospital room. Watching from the door as Darla sat talking with a middle-aged woman, who looked like she could be a therapist or something.

Darla looked up when the vision of someone in the corner of her eyes caught her attention. A genuine smile crawling across her lips when she spotted her sister returning to the room. “ _Oh, uh Kate, this is Chloe. My twin sister._ ” The other redhead introduced the two women. Gesturing between the two women. Eyes fixated on Kate as the blonde woman stood up from her seat at Darla’s bedside to greet her patient’s twin.

“ _Hello, Chloe. I’ve been assigned as Darla’s therapist. She’s just been telling me all about you. It’s lovely to meet you._ ” Kate smiled and shook Chloe’s hand in greeting. Stunned at how much the redhead’s looked completely identical. It blew her mind. “ _You’re the image of each other._ ” The blonde chuckled a little looking back and forth between Darla and Chloe.

Chloe greeted the woman back and the three women, along with Beca, all sat down to discuss the best option for Darla’s recovery. To ensure they set the reckless redhead up with the best support system in order for her to get better. To get her old life back and start getting her relationships back. A small glimmer in her bright, yet still sad, blue eyes at the mere thought that after all of this was finished and she got her life back together, maybe she’d be able to reunite with her parents. Gain a bond back with them. She wondered if they ever thought about her, not knowing that her sister no longer spoke to them anymore. This was a conversation she’d be sure to have with her twin once this current discussion was over.


	5. a lot can happen in a short space of time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12 weeks later, the day soon arrives of when Darla should finish her rehab programme. Will she have completed the treatment and be able to go home or will something happen that forces her back to square one?

“ _Chlo! C’mon. We’re gonna be late._ ” Beca called up to her wife from the bottom of the stairs. Rolling her eyes as she checked the time on her phone. “ _We should’ve been on the road at least 20 minutes ago! Hurry up._ ” The brunette called again with a groan. Wincing as she thought about the traffic they’d likely be caught up in the longer the older woman wasted time. “ _I’ll be out in the car._ ” The small woman shouted once more and headed outside into the car.

Breathing out deeply, Chloe got up off the floor and flushed the toilet. Scurrying over to the sink to swirl her mouth out and wash her hands. “ _Today’s a big day, bug._ ” She mumbled to her baby bump. The redhead was 22 weeks now and couldn’t be happier to be carrying a very healthy little baby girl. “ _Mama and I are going to pick Aunt Darla up from rehab. We’re gonna bring her home._ ” The pregnant woman continued as she finished up in the bathroom. Flicking off the light and rushing off to her room to grab her bag. “ _I’m so proud of her bug. And I know you’ll be proud of her too._ ” Chloe continued talking to her bump. Something she’d been doing a lot of recently. “ _So, I’m gonna need you to try and not make me throw up again. Cut me some slack, yeah? At least till we’re at the rehab place and then your mama can’t be angry with me._ ” The older woman spoke once more. Finally getting out the house, turning on her heel to lock the door and climbing in the car. Sheepishly smiling at her wife.

Beca gave her an unimpressed look. Raising an eyebrow at the redhead. “ _Took your time!_ ” The brunette scoffed. Her words earning a shrug in response as she watched Chloe tug her seatbelt around her body. “ _I’ll never know why it takes you so damn long to get ready._ ” The small woman rolled her eyes again and started the engine. Praying that when they got to the motorway it wouldn’t be too busy. The one thing Beca hated most in the world was traffic. Especially when she was in a rush or expected to stick to a strict schedule. “ _Ugh, you’re lucky it doesn’t seem busy at all._ ” She commented and glanced to her wife. Seeing that stupid grin plastered across Chloe’s face.

“ _You’re so stressy today. Relax, baby._ ” Chloe softly spoke out as she placed her hand on Beca’s knee innocently. “ _It’s a beautiful day. The sun is shining. I’m gonna reunite with my sister. She’s gonna come home after 12 weeks and our little baby girl is healthy in my womb._ ” The older woman listed serval reasons for her wife to not be so stressed. Rubbing the pad of her hand up and down on Beca’s thigh. A small smirk creeping up across her face. “ _Hmm, maybe I should’ve fucked you this morning. That probably would’ve made you less grumpy._ ” Chloe spoke and let a deep sigh escape from between her lips. Her hand sliding closer between the small woman’s legs.

“ _Chloe!_ ” Beca gasped and took a hand off the wheel for a second to swat her wife’s hand away. Glancing back over to the mischievous redhead. Wishing she could wipe that look off her face. Yet she desperately needed to concentrate on driving. “ _I swear, you better keep your hands to yourself unless you want us to crash and be unable to pick your sister up._ ” The brunette warned the older woman. “ _How insensitive would it be to explain to her the reason we couldn’t pick her up was because you wanted to fuck me?_ ” The small woman gave a frown and glanced back to her wife. Watching as Chloe’s eyes widened, her head tilted down and she played with her fingers in her lap. “ _Yeah, exactly. Think, baby._ ” Beca sighed slightly, turning her attention back to the road.

A small huff fell from Chloe’s mouth. Feeling guilty about what she’d just done and implied. “ _Ugh, I know. I’m sorry. I’m the worst._ ” She mumbled and towards the end of her words she sniffed. Furiously wiping tears away from the corner of her eyes. It really wasn’t something to get so upset and cry over, yet recently for the past week or more the redhead started becoming way more emotional over things. Crying and getting frustrated over the smallest of things. It was her hormones and they were driving her insane.

“ _Oh, baby. You don’t need to cry. It’s ok. We’re all bound to make slip ups._ ” Beca softly responded and tried to use her best reassuring tone since there wasn’t much more she could do to comfort her wife as they drove. “ _Better to have said it between the two of us than to Darla._ ” The brunette nodded a little, thankful they were cruising smoothly done the motorway and should be at the centre not too much later than planned. “ _Please don’t cry, baby. I can’t do much to comfort you while driving. Take a deep breath and forget about it. We’ll talk about something else._ ” Beca continued on and glanced to her wife, seeing Chloe looking out the window.

“ _C-can we talk about, b-baby names, again?_ ” The older woman questioned in a mumble. Keeping her voice low, barely above a whisper as she asked the question. They’d had plenty of discussions about names for their little girl and each time they weren’t able to agree on a name they both liked. “ _We still haven’t, uh, made a list of options._ ” Chloe explained further as she turned to look at her wife. Biting down on her lip as she saw Beca wince at the topic of conversation suggestion. “ _Forget it, it’s a stupid idea._ ” The redhead quickly stated and turned her attention back to the passing cars gliding down the motorway.

Beca took a deep breath before responding. “ _Hey, it’s not a stupid idea, baby._ ” The brunette confirmed biting down on her lip as she listened carefully to see if her wife started crying again. She sometimes got annoyed at her wife for being so dramatic and crying over tiny things. But she understood it was the hormones and she couldn’t help it, yet it didn’t make it any less annoying. And it was something Beca was still learning to handle. “ _An idea of a name actually popped in my hand the other day at work. And I’ve been waiting to tell you._ ” The small woman smiled as she remembered back to when she was on her lunch break a few days ago. Hoping this information would be something to distract Chloe.

“ _Oh yeah? What was it?_ ” Chloe questioned as her ears pricked up and she whipped her head round to look at her wife. Taking a moment to admire the brunette’s side profile. Still as attracted to the small woman as she had been back in college. “ _Sorry, say that again? I kinda zoned out._ ” The redhead blushed and bowed her head. Not realising she’d started daydreaming staring at Beca until she hears the familiar sound of the younger woman calling her name.

Chuckling slightly and shaking her head, Beca cleared her throat and repeated the name. “ _Alessia._ ” The brunette smiled as the name easily rolled off her tongue. Waiting for her wife to give her opinion. Up until now neither liked each other’s suggestion.

Contemplating the name for a moment, the redhead silently repeated the name in her head over and over again. A small hum leaving her lips as she actually liked the suggestion. “ _Alessia._ ” Chloe finally spoke the name out loud and gave a nod. “ _I actually really like that._ ” The pregnant woman nodded and looked down at her stomach when she felt her baby kick. Giggling as she placed a hand over he bump and felt her unborn daughter’s foot nudge her hand. “ _And I guess bug really likes the idea too. She’s just kicked me twice._ ” The redhead announced and she rubbed her hand over her bump. “ _So, you like the name Alessia, bug? Kick once for no and twice for yes._ ” The older woman spoke out and waited for the kicks. Almost squealing in excitement when she felt the baby give two kicks.

“ _I guess that settles that then. Forget all the other names, Alessia is the winner here._ ” Beca replied and gave her own chuckle after she heard her wife’s quiet squeal. “ _Alessia Mitchell. I like it._ ” The brunette hummed in approval and gave a small nod.

“ _I think it’s perfect, Bec._ ” Chloe beamed happily and relaxed back in the passenger seat. Content with knowing their baby finally had a name ready for when she was born. Even if they did have almost half of the pregnancy left. The redhead liked to be super organised with things. Especially when it came to their unborn baby. Another reason for her happy mood now.

Today really was proving to be the best day ever, so far. The couple finally decided on a name for their daughter and they were soon going to be picking Darla up to bring her home. She’d finally be reunited with her sister again after her rehab treatment. Saying goodbye to each other when they had to leave the fellow redhead at the centre, broke Chloe’s heart. However, by the time the second week was over they were allowed their phones back to keep in touch with their families and loved ones. The couple had bought Darla a new one for when she went to rehab with their numbers on for her to keep in touch with them. Her sister would constantly ask how the baby was doing and made her twin cry when she stated that one of her motivations for sticking to the programme and finishing her treatment was getting to meet her niece when she was better. Claiming she wanted to be the best Aunt she could be to the little girl. Those words melted Chloe’s heart. She’d cried for hours after that phone call. She cried so much that when Beca returned home that evening, she was concerned something had happened or her wife was injured. However, the older woman managed to calm down enough to explain and the story warmed Beca’s heart.

Beca nodded with a smile. Happy they’d finally decided on a name. One less thing to worry about now. “ _There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you._ ” The brunette started biting down on her bottom lip. Unsure on if she should really bring this topic up or not. However, she’d be curious ever since that day back at the hospital seeing Darla. “ _Uh, if you don’t mind me asking and don’t feel like it’s something you have to answer._ ” The small woman continued. Focusing on driving and not wanting to look at her wife as she asked her question. “ _But uh, what actually happened with your parents that made them kick Darla out at 16? You never actually told me._ ” Beca questioned nervously.

Biting down on her lip and taking a moment to compose herself, Chloe took a deep breath before giving her response. “ _She got in with the wrong crowd. She started smoking and getting into trouble a lot both at school and with the police. It got to a point where my parents got fed up with her antics. They’d warned her if she didn’t stop then she’d be out the door in a flash._ ” The older woman began to explain. The topic still very much a sensitive topic. “ _Long story short, she carried on and they kicked her out for her behaviour._ ” The older woman let out a deep sigh as she relived the events from that time in her life. “ _She went to live with our grandmother. My parents literally abandoned her. I only ever got to see her at school and I saw her struggling. I knew she needed help. I went to my parents and they did nothing. From that moment, I lost all respect for my parents. I left for college a few years later and I didn’t keep in contact with them. I tried staying in touch with Darla, but she pushed me away. I only wanted to help. When she turned up that day on our doorstep was the first time I’d seen her since that day._ ” Chloe explained. Wiping away the few small tears that had dripped down her cheeks.

“ _I’m so sorry. That’s awful._ ” Beca commented. Unsure of really what to say in response to such a story. And there was her thinking that her family life was bad. It was nothing compared to Chloe’s teenage years. However, the brunette now understood why she’d never heard about her wife’s family in the past. There was nobody from the redhead’s side at their wedding. And at the time the small woman was curious as to why, but all Chloe had said on the matter was she didn’t want to talk about it. And now everything made sense.

“ _It’s fine. Don’t worry about it._ ” Chloe waved off the apology. It wasn’t Beca’s fault. Nor was it her own or Darla’s for that matter. “ _I know Darla really wants to hopefully reconnect with our parents. I just don’t want to let her down if we contact them, y’know?_ ” The older woman sighed as she played with the hem of her t-shirt. Shrugging a little in defeat. Focusing on turning her attention back out the window.

The small woman decided to leave the conversation as it was. She could tell her wife felt uncomfortable talking about her family and she didn’t want to distress the redhead. She simply placed her hand around Chloe’s knee and rubbed the pad of her thumb against the exposed skin. A silent signal that she was there for the redhead. Unable to hug the other woman due to driving. Hoping her wife would appreciate the sentiment. Glancing over at the older woman, her heart aching for Chloe.

Around two hours later, Beca pulled up to the rehab centre and managed to swing right into a car parking space. Turning off the engine, she glanced to her wife and saw the redhead crying once again. “ _Hey you, come here._ ” The brunette softly spoke and leaned over a little, opening her arms to Chloe. The older woman buried her face into the brunette’s chest and felt her strong arms wrap around her body as they hugged for a few moments. Well, as best they could in their positions sat in the seats of the car and with the baby bump in the way slightly. “ _It’s ok. Everything’s ok. We’re here now. We’re bringing her home, Chlo. She’s finished her treatment. The doctors and her therapist have said she’d done really well and she’s changed into a better person to the one who walked in when she first came here._ ” Beca began to explain to try and calm her wife down. “ _Come on. We’re a little late. She’ll be wondering where we are, let’s go!_ ” The small woman tried in an encouraging tone. Pulling back from their embrace.

Chloe gave a small nod in response and furiously wiping her tears away. Taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down as both women climbed out the car. She needed to be strong. She couldn’t be crying all over the place in front of Darla. She’d keep the tears for later when she was alone in the shower or something. Beca locked the car and headed round to the redhead’s side, grabbing her wife’s hand in her own and bringing it up to her lips to kiss. Before tugging the older woman along behind her, heading for the entrance.

“ _Hi there, we’ve come to collect my sister-in-law, Darla Beane._ ” Beca politely spoke to the receptionist behind the counter. Glancing at Chloe who was looking around the big open space. Eyes darting nervously all around the room. The brunette moved her hand to her wife’s back and softly rubbed her hand up and down. A small form of comfort for the older woman as she sensed the pregnant woman felt a little anxious.

“ _Ah yes, do take a seat._ ” The woman gestured to a soft placed several feet away on the opposite side of the room with a smile after glancing at Chloe’s baby bump. “ _I’ll send someone to fetch her right away. She’s been so excited for today!_ ” The blonde smiled once again as she left her small office and went to grab one of the nurses to collect Darla from her room.

Beca guided Chloe over to the sofa and the pair sat down. The brunette wrapped her arm around her wife’s shoulders and softly pressed a kiss to the older woman’s head. “ _I was thinking, maybe we should order pizza or something, to celebrate Darla coming home? What do you think?_ ” The small woman questioned as she thought of something to distract Chloe from whatever thoughts were running around in her mind.

“ _Y-yeah. That’ll be nice._ ” The redhead gave a small nod in response and looked up at the small woman. A small smile spreading across her lips. “Thank you, Becs. _I don’t know what I’d do without you._ ” Chloe mumbled and wiped the wetness away from her eyes. Not wanting to be crying when Darla showed up. Her ears pricking up when she heard footsteps rushing down the corridor. She stood up and hoped that her sister would appear from round the corner. “ _Oh my, god!_ ” The older woman practically whispered when she locked eyes with her twin for the first time in months. Her breath caught in the back of her throat at how happy the fellow redhead looked. She had colour back in her face, she’d put on weight and she looked so much better. The sight was extremely overwhelming for Chloe and her hormones. She wasn’t able to hold back the tears.

Darla smiled warmly as she finally saw her sister face to face for the first time in what felt like ages. Walking closer to her twin and simply wrapping her arms around Chloe. Hugging a sobbing fellow redhead in her arms. “ _Hey, sis._ ” The other woman smiled mumbling into her sister’s ear. “ _It’s so good to see you! Look at your bump._ ” Darla beamed and kissed the top of her twin’s head. Pulling back a little to admire Chloe’s bump.

“ _You look so good Darl._ ” Chloe mumbled and admired the fellow redhead. A beaming smile spread across her lips. Happy to hopefully now have her sister back again. Hoping they’d form their close bond back again. “ _I’m so proud of you. And so is our little bug._ ” The redhead smiled and wiped her tears away with the back of her hands. “ _She’s so proud of her Aunt Darla. She can’t wait to meet you._ ” She added and grabbed Darla’s hands. Placing them on her bump as she felt her daughter squirming around. Hoping she’d kick and her twin could witness her niece kicking.

“ _Woah, what was that?_ ” Darla raised an eyebrow looking down at her hands on Chloe’s bump. Looking back up at her twin in curiosity. The look on her face was so happy and it made her sister want to cry. She hadn’t seen this look on the fellow redhead’s face in so long.

Chloe chuckled slightly at the question. Sniffing and wiping away more tears to stop them from pouring down her cheeks. She didn’t want to be really overwhelming towards her sister. “ _It’s your baby niece. She’s started kicking the hell out of me now. It’s nice to know she’s healthy and active._ ” She responded to her twin. Unable to wipe the smile away from her face.

“ _This is amazing! Wow!_ ” Darla beamed as she felt the baby kick against her hands. Something she’d never experienced before. She’d never been around any pregnant women in her life. Until now. “ _I’m so excited to meet her._ _I’ll continue to make her and you proud of me._ ” She nodded, making a promise to her twin sister. Hoping to prove to Chloe that she’d never go back to her old life. She felt happier in herself for getting the help to get her life back on track. And she wanted it to stay this way. She never wanted to lose Chloe ever again.

“ _I love you, Darl._ ” Chloe mumbled biting down hard on her bottom lip to stop herself from crying. “ _Let’s take you home before I cry again._ ” The redhead added with a chuckle, trying to lighten the moment. Glancing over her shoulder to her wife with glossy eyes. Beca gave a nod in response and took Darla’s bag from her nurse, heading out to the car to wait for the twins. “ _C’mon you._ ” She smiled and took her sister’s hand. They signed the redhead out and Darla said goodbye to the team before heading out to the car, hand in hand with Chloe.

Beca leaned against the car. Rotating her keys around her finger as she waited. Rolling a stone back and forth against the concrete under her shoe. Head lifting up when she heard footsteps coming closer. “ _Hey!_ ” The brunette smiled widely as she saw her wife and sister-in-law walking together engrossed in a conversation. “ _You look really good, Darla. It’s good to see you looking so happy._ ” The small woman complimented. The smile still spread across her lips.

“ _I feel really good and this is the first time I’ve felt happy in so long._ ” Darla nodded in response. Dipping her head a little and biting down on her bottom lip. “ _Thank you, Beca. For not hating me after what I did and for agreeing to help me. I’m so grateful._ ” The fellow redhead responded with a small smile. Looking back up to the brunette and then turning to her sister. “ _To both of you. Thank you for not abandoning me after what I did and helping me sort my life out. I owe you my life, Chlo._ ” Darla continued, her own eyes glossing over with tears as she got a little emotional.

“ _Don’t be so silly. You’ll set me off again._ ” Chloe pouted and booped Darla on the end of the nose. Earning both women to let out a little giggle. “ _You don’t need to thank me, babe. You’re my twin. And you needed me. If I didn’t help you, you’ve have had nobody. I could never live with myself if I ignored your cry for help. I had to do something. I had to help you._ ” The redhead smiled and felt a tear drop down her cheek. Smiling brightly as she felt her twin’s hand on her cheek, wiping the tear away with the pad of her thumb.

Darla beamed brightly back to her sister. Soon moving her hand after placing a kiss on Chloe’s cheek. “ _I still feel the need to thank you. Both of you. You saved my life by setting me up with this rehab programme._ ” The other woman announced. Biting down on her bottom lip forcefully.

Simply wrapping her arms around her sister again, as best she could with her bump in the way. “ _I’m so proud of you, babe. No more suffering anymore._ ” Chloe smiled and rubbed her twin’s back. “ _Now come on. Less talking, more moving. I’m so tired and hungry._ ” The redhead groaned a little. Huffing out a breath. Holding a hand against her back as she began to grow uncomfortable on her feet. Walking round to the passenger side of the car and climbing inside.

Beca and Darla looked at each other and then back to Chloe. Both letting out a small chuckle before joining the other woman in the car. Ready to head home. The brunette stuck the keys in the ignition and started the car. Leaving the centre to head home. The journey silent. She glanced to the side, noticing her wife was asleep. The small woman then looked at the mirror to check on Darla. A small smile appearing across her lips as she saw the other redhead looking out the window at the scenery they drove passed.

Again, the roads were pretty clear and soon enough the three of them arrived home. Beca pulled up in the driveway, turning off the engine and glancing over at her wife. The older woman was still peacefully asleep. The brunette hated having to wake her up. She obviously needed the sleep. She had been feeling a lot more tired recently. However, they were now home and she knew sleeping in the car wasn’t comfortable.

“ _Chlo, baby?_ ” Beca softly called and placed her hand softly against the redhead’s face. Rubbing the pad of her thumb against her cheek. “ _We’re home, baby. Let’s get you inside, it’s not comfy to sleep in here._ ” The brunette continued, her tone soft and quiet. Watching as her wife’s eyes slowly opened and a small groan escaped from between her lips.

“ _We’re home? Already?_ ” She mumbled out looking at Beca with a sleepy look across her face. Still feeling in a little daze from being woken up. “ _Thank god!_ ” Chloe exhaled and quickly rushed out the car. Fumbling with the keys in the lock and rushing inside. The older woman practically legged it up the stairs and into the bathroom. Falling down to her knees and throwing up into the toilet bowl. Thankful she’d managed to not be sick during their time of picking Darla up from the rehab centre.

Beca frowned as she and Darla climbed out the car and headed inside the house. Concern etched across her face, following her wife to check she was ok. Her heart aching a little when she saw the redhead being sick. Naturally, the small woman walked behind Chloe and grabbed her hair, moving it out the way from draped across her face. Rubbing her hand up and down the older woman’s back. “ _Everything ok, baby?_ ” She questioned with a worried tone to her voice.

“ _Y-yeah. I uh, I think that’s it._ ” Chloe nodded in response, moving to sit down on her bum and grabbing some toilet paper to wipe her mouth. Breathing out deeply to calm the nervous, sickly feeling in the pit of her stomach. “ _I threw up this morning too. Just before we left._ ” The older woman admitted, biting down on her bottom lip. Expecting to get a lecture from her wife at not being told this information sooner.

“ _What? Why didn’t you say anything?_ ” Beca frowned, raising an eyebrow at the redhead. An unimpressed look spread across her face. The brunette insisted that she always wanted to know if Chloe felt sick or anything at any point during the pregnancy. Just to be able to comfort her wife as best as possible.

Chloe let out a sigh from between her lips before replying. Looking up at her wife sheepishly. “ _If I’d have said I’d been sick, you wouldn’t have let me come with you to pick Darla up. I had to come with you._ ” The redhead explained. Bowing her head and playing with her fingers in her lap.

“ _Hmm. Well, I’m a little annoyed you didn’t tell me. But I’ll let it slide just this once._ ” Beca hummed and softly caressed her wife’s cheek. Looking deep into the redhead’s bright blue eyes. “ _Tell me next time, ok? Please?_ ” The brunette asked as she tucked some of Chloe’s beautiful red hair behind her ears. Leaning down to press a small kiss to her cheek. Avoiding her lips since she’d not long thrown up and she hadn’t washed her mouth out yet.

“ _Sorry._ ” The older woman mumbled and looked up at Beca. Tears glossing over in her eyes, ready to cry again. Biting down on her bottom lip to try and hold them back. It was a stupid thing to get so upset over. She knew that. She just didn’t have any control over her emotions anymore. “ _Uh, I’m gonna get cleaned up. I might take a shower before we order pizza. Is Darla ok?_ ” Chloe nodded and then questioned. Grabbing her wife’s outstretched hand to help her up off the floor.

Beca helped her up and quickly snaked her arms around her wife’s waist. Nuzzling her nose into the side of her neck. Placing a few soft kisses against the exposed skin. “ _I’m sure she’ll be fine. Do you want me to show her the room we made up for her while you shower?_ ” The brunette suggested. Moving away and looking up into Chloe’s eyes. She found it annoying that the older woman was taller than her by a few inches. But it didn’t stop her from sometimes being the big spoon or wrapping the redhead in a protective embrace.

“ _Oh, uh, no. I want to show her. I’ll do it before I take a shower. Come with me?_ ” Chloe frowned slightly. Forgetting she hadn’t yet shown Darla the room they’d decorated for her ready for her arrival home from rehab. “ _Do you think she’ll like it?_ ” The redhead mumbled biting down on her bottom lip as she played with the necklace hanging around Beca’s neck. They’d spend the majority of Darla’s time at the rehab centre decorating one of their spare bedrooms ready for when she came home. Wanting to make their house homely for her sister.

“ _I think she’ll love it, baby._ ” The small woman smiled, kissing Chloe’s cheek once again. “ _C’mon, let’s go take her to see the room._ ” Beca added once again, pulling away from the embrace, taking her wife’s hand in her own and taking the redhead downstairs. “ _Darla?_ ” The brunette called as they made their way down the stairs. Frowning a little as she saw her sister-in-law stood at the front door, playing with the hem of her shirt. Wondering what she was doing just stood there. “ _Hey. Chlo really wants to show you to your room._ ” Beca announced, smiling warmly as the other woman raised her head, looking at the couple.

Darla gave a small nod and picked her bag up from the floor. Following the women upstairs. The three came to a stop outside a room that had a letter D on the door. Chloe turned round to her twin with a big smile across her lips. Turning the doorknob to one side and slowly pushing it open. “S _o, this is your room. It’s the one you stayed in before rehab, but I wanted to decorate it all while you were gone and make it more homely for when you came home. I hope you like it._ ” The redhead announced, trying to hold her excitement in as she pushed the door open wider. Stepping to one side and gesturing for Darla to go inside.

Darla stepped inside the room and Chloe flicked the light switch on. A shocked gasp escaped from the other redhead’s mouth. Her eyes darting around the room. Her hands flew up to her face in shock. As if her sister and sister-in-law had done all of this just for her ready for her return home after rehab. Darla felt like she didn’t deserve such kindness. “ _Is-is this for real?_ ” The fellow redhead mumbled, turning round on her heel and looking at her sister with wide eyes. Eyes darting between her twin and Beca.

“ _It sure is! We wanted you to have a space to call your own and for it to be more homely ready for when you came home. We spent the last 12 weeks decorating and getting everything finished for you._ ” Chloe replied with a mumble. Feeling the tears build up in her eyes at the reaction she’d received over the room. Sensing it was a positive response. “ _Do you like it?_ ” The redhead questioned playing with the hem of her shirt. Eyes looking up at her sister with hope.

“ _No. I don’t like it._ ” Darla quickly commented. Eyes darting back around the room again. Landing back on Chloe’s and her heart sank. Seeing the tears ready to spill down her sister’s cheeks. “ _Oh, no. That’s not what I meant. I meant, I don’t like it…I love it!_ ” She quickly added sheepishly and walked closer to her twin. Wrapping her arms around the fellow redhead and hugging an emotional Chloe.

Chloe swatted her hand against Darla. Huffing out at the way she’d handled the response. “ _I seriously thought you didn’t like it! Don’t do that again._ ” She pouted to her sister. Unimpressed at the way she handled the response. A small smile tugging against her lips as she felt her twin press a soft kiss onto her cheek. “ _I’m super sensitive with your little niece growing inside of my womb right now._ ” Chloe pouted again, booping her twin’s nose and giggling a little.

“ _I’m so sorry. I was trying to tease you a little like old times._ ” Darla responded and held her hands up in surrender. Smiling when she heard the familiar sound of her sister’s giggle. A sound she loved hearing as a kid. The pair were polar opposites. Chloe was always a ball of sunshine and Darla was a cloud of rain. Very much like Chloe’s dynamic with Beca.

“ _And I appreciate that, but while pregnant it’s not the best idea._ ” Chloe rolled her eyes, a protective hand rubbing her bump as she felt her daughter moving around inside. A content smile on her lips at knowing Darla loved the room.

“ _I’ll keep that in mind._ ” Darla nodded with a smile. Looking back around the room again. “ _No, I do really love the room. It’s perfect. Thank you, sis._ ” The fellow redhead spoke once again. Turning her attention back to the pregnant woman. Glancing over at Beca. “ _And thank you too, Beca. It means a lot to me._ ” She added a little shyly still after everything. But she was learning to forget about her past and move on.

The brunette smiled and made her way over to the twins. Offering Darla a small hug in response. “ _No need to thank us. This is your home now, ok?_ ” Beca smiled as they pulled away and she moved to wrap her arms around Chloe’s waist. Eyes fixated on the other redhead.

“ _Thank you._ ” Darla nodded in appreciation. Furiously wiping the tears away from the corner’s of her eyes with the backs of her hands. Not wanting to seem weak and cry over all of this. Yet she was slowly beginning to feel overwhelmed with everything.

“ _Right, we’ll leave you alone to get settled in. Check out the wardrobe, I went and got you some new clothes. I got some basic ones for now. I’ll take you shopping tomorrow to pick out some things you actually like._ ” Chloe smiled pointing over to the wardrobe in the corner of the room over by the window. “ _I’m gonna go and take a shower. Feel free to change your clothes and take one two. The bathroom is down the hall. And Beca is gonna order some pizza to celebrate you being home. Whatever topping you like we’ll get._ ” The fellow redhead smiled, eyes fixated on Darla.

“ _Uh, is pepperoni ok?_ ” Darla questioned, turning back round to face her sister nervously. She felt an anxious feeling grow in the pit of her stomach and she didn’t understand why. “ _I’d love some pepperoni pizza._ ” She nodded again with a small smile.

“ _Of course. One pepperoni pizza coming up. I always have ham and pineapple. So we can all share the two._ ” Chloe nodded with a smile, content and happy knowing her sister loved the room they’d spent so much time and money on making homely for her sister. After deciding on what they were going to order, the three all went off to do their own things. Beca heading downstairs to order pizza and prepare the lounge for a movie night or something. Chloe went off to her shower and Darla took a seat on the double bed. Running her hand across the soft, fluffy blanket spread across the duvet.

Looking out the window, Darla felt the tears slide down her cheeks. Freely. Silently. She couldn’t quite believe she was here right now. She was still alive. She’d gotten help. She’d gotten her life back on track. She had a loving home and a family again for the first time since she was a teenager. It was overwhelming to say the least. She would never be able to thank Chloe and Beca for giving her a second chance. She very easily could’ve ruined everything when she set out to trick the brunette into sleeping with her. Yet as crazy as it might sound, it was the wakeup call she needed to get help. And boy was she happy she’d done it. Managed to admit he needed help and actually stuck to it. Finishing the programme and being allowed home. Excited at the prospect of being an auntie in a few months. A reason right there to get her life back.

Breathing out deeply after sitting in silence for a few moments, Darla eventually stood up and wondered over to the wardrobe, reaching inside and pulling out a random shirt. A gasp once again escaping from he mouth as she looked at what was on the front. Two pictures of herself and Chloe. One from their first birthday and one from the day before Darla left for rehab. The text underneath reading ‘ _no matter what happens, you’ll always be my sister and I love you so much x’_. The sentiment warmed the fellow redhead’s heart. The tears once again pouring down her cheeks. Clutching the t-shirt against her chest. Sobbing silently for a moment. She finally felt happy for the first time in years. And it was all thanks to Chloe. Her precious twin sister.


End file.
